


Precious Memories

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Memories, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: It's almost their fifth wedding anniversary and Tony wants to do something special to celebrate. In his search for some of Pansy's favorite memories, Tony learns quite a bit about what she holds dear, and what he does as well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Precious Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> So I fell in love with this prompt right away, but I struggled to get started. I reached out to my Facebook friends and asked for some of their favorite memories from either their current or past relationships. Boy did they deliver! There were SO MANY brilliant memories. I was able to use some, but I wish I could have used them all! I really want to tank everyone who helped inspire this story, especially if I ended up using your memory.
> 
> Also, starrnobella, who this story was prompted by and written for, I really hope you enjoy this! I had such a good time weaving this tale. I hope I did your prompt justice. Thanks for being an awesome friend both in and out of the fandom. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: It's almost their fifth wedding anniversary and Character A wants to do something special to celebrate. Before Character A can start to make any plans, they need to start compiling a list of Character B's favorite relationship moments to create the perfect present.  
> #MMFBingo20 Square G3: Tony/Pansy  
> #CastTheDice20 6/27/20 - Full House: Hurt/Comfort  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square N3: Free Space  
> #HP Crossover Bingo Square I1: Marvel/Harry Potter

Five years was more than a milestone for Tony Stark. He wasn't used to spending such a long time with himself, let alone another person. Somehow, though, he and Pansy had managed to make it to their fifth anniversary, and he wanted to do something special to celebrate the occasion. Typically, he would spend a couple extra hundred (or thousand) dollars for some exotic trip or trinket.

That was the thing about Pansy, she was like him in the way of enjoying material things. She'd grown up in a wealthy Pureblood wizarding family and never quite outgrew her love of the materialistic. Now, Tony sat in his lab, tapping his fingers on the metal table as he brainstormed what he could do for the brazen witch that stole his heart all those years ago.

That was when it occurred to Tony. "Friday? Get Rhodey and Granger on the line. I've got some questions to ask them."

"You got it, boss," the A.I. replied before the sound of ringing filled the lab.

Tony grinned and rubbed his hands together. It was time to get to work.

* * *

_Tony strolled into the meeting nearly thirty minutes late and said, "The party's already started? Without me?" He moved to sit at the head of the table, ignoring Pepper's stare of disapproval._

_Instead, he flashed his pearly whites at the new face who sat across the table. She had short, dark hair and an air of arrogance that immediately caught his attention. Instead of smiling back, she blatantly rolled her eyes and looked back to the front of the room._

" _When you're ready," snapped Hermione Granger, "We can continue." She was standing there with her arms crossed in front of the electronic screen where she'd been giving her presentation._

_Smugly, Tony shrugged and gestured for the witch to continue. Huffing, Hermione did just that._

_A short while later, Hermione stepped aside, and the dark-haired woman stood, smoothing out her black pencil skirt so she could take over the presentation as she did so. Wetting her lips, she met Tony's eyes and winked. "Hello," she began, tucking a strand of her short hair behind one ear. "I'm Miss Parkinson, and as you're about to see from my demonstration of the new wards, Stark Industries is never going to be the same."_

_Turning to Rhodey, who sat on his left, Tony muttered, "Now, why can't I ever meet a girl like that?"_

" _That's because she's a witch," Rhodey replied, smirking. "They don't make them like that in our universe."_

_Tony laughed but found himself enraptured by the witch. After the meeting, he got caught talking to another member of the board, and by the time he freed himself, both she and Granger had gone back to the MACUSA._

_Desperate to get in touch with Miss Parkinson, Tony begged Rhodey to get her number from his wife, Hermione. The request was declined because as Rhodey said, Pansy was too good for him. Nevertheless, Tony was persistent and searched desperately for Miss Parkinson both near the Magical part of New York City, and at Rhodey and Hermione's apartment in Philly. After weeks of endless torture, Rhodey and Granger finally relented and asked Pansy if it would be okay to give her number to the Man of Iron himself. She, of course, said yes._

"And you know the rest of the story," Granger muttered, stirring a cup of tea on the screen. "Pansy answered your message three days later, you went on a date, and the rest is history."

In the background, Rhodey was rocking their sixth month old to sleep as he paced behind his wife. Tony watched in amusement as the infant struggled to stay awake. "Do you think she will like this gift?"

"I think you worry too much," Rhodey replied, leaning over Hermione's shoulder to smirk at his friend. When Tony huffed, he rolled his eyes and added, "Yes, absolutely. It's simple, thoughtful, and something she would never expect."

"Perfect," Tony said, running a hand over his face. "I'd love to keep this conversation going, but you two look busy, and I have a bunch of other people to call. Granger, if you think of anything else, will you shoot me a text?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can scrounge up a few more of her favorite memories," Hermione mused, setting aside her spoon. "But I think you're going to have to extend that contract for the wards to earn them. Goodnight."

With a wave of her fingers, Hermione ended the call, leaving Tony alone in his lab once more. "Insufferable witch," he muttered aloud, but he smiled all the same.

He'd forgotten all about that first meeting with his now wife. The memory still brought a smile to his face and butterflies to his stomach. Not that he'd admit that to anyone… His gift for Pansy would be to compile a small book of all her favorites memories together. On their anniversary, he would give the book to her and hope she loved it as much as he was going to love building it for her.

Feeling fired up with renewed energy, Tony grabbed his phone, the keys to his souped-up Audi R8, and hurried out the back door of his lab. It was later in the evening, but there was work to do!

* * *

_It was Thanksgiving in the States, and Tony and Pansy had just started dating. Not quite understanding the holiday, Pansy had no plans. She was alone in the States, living in Rhodey and Hermione's extra bedroom until she got a place of her own. Having finally agreed to be officially the girlfriend of Iron Man, she felt obligated to at least attempt to spend the holiday with him since he too was alone._

_Not wanting to stay in the city, Tony took Pansy out to The Hamptons for the long weekend. Together, they walked the beach in the cool autumn breeze. "So what brought you to the States?" Tony asked as they walked._

_Pansy shrugged. "I think I just got tired of living the life my parents wanted. I felt suffocated."_

" _I don't know much about wizarding families, but Granger tells me you were engaged," Tony admitted, flinching when the witch whipped her head around in surprise._

" _She told you!?" Pansy stopped walking and stood in the middle of the beach, waiting for an answer._

" _Was it a secret?" Tony asked, now worried he'd gone and ruined everything._

_After a moment, Pansy sighed and resumed walking. "I guess not, but I wish she would have let me tell you on my own time."_

" _I was engaged too," Tony finally admitted after they'd walked in silence for a while. "To Pepper, but it didn't work out in the end. Too much went on between us and she hated my line of work."_

" _Iron Man?" Pansy questioned, tipping her head and smirking. At Tony's surprised look, she said, "Yeah, she told me a while back when we first started seeing each other regularly. I guess she wanted to warn me in case this life wasn't something I wanted to be a part of."_

" _Is it?" Tony asked, and then cleared his throat and clarified, "This life, I mean. Is what I do okay?"_

" _Saving the world?" Pansy mused, paused their walking and turned to face him. Shrugging she said, "I survived a wizarding war brought on by a mad wizard, Tony. I think I can handle a few aliens here and there." Then, she kissed him right there in the middle of the beach. When they parted, she added, "Besides, I think we're good for one another. My family was messed up, you have your issues. We'll work through it together, alright?"_

_Tony stared down at the witch, completely taken aback. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying when she returned the embrace. "You're too good for me."_

" _I know."_

"That's actually… Quite good," Tony said, setting aside his pen and notebook. "When did she tell you about that?"

Harry scratched at the back of his head. "I think maybe a year after you'd been dating. She was here in London for a visit with Hermione."

"I always thought that was a regular conversation and not something special," Tony muttered, rubbing a hand down his face. It was early here in the UK and late back home. He'd flown out on his private jet to meet with some of Pansy's friends without her knowing.

"It meant a lot to her that you opened up about your engagement to Pepper after she'd hidden her own engagement," Harry told Tony. "That was a rough period in her life, and being able to talk with you about it proved you were more sensitive than the media portrayed."

Ginny joined them in the living room, setting down a fresh cup of coffee in front of Tony. "She was always afraid she'd end up alone, or have to come crawling back to her parents."

Tony sipped at the coffee, letting it warm him, as well as give him the energy he needed. "I didn't realize."

Ginny snuggled up next to Harry on the sofa. "I'll be honest, I thought you were going to tell the Tarot card story when I heard you mention The Hamptons."

"Tarot card story?" Tony frowned, he wasn't sure what story that Ginny meant.

_When Pansy first found out she was pregnant, she and Tony took a trip back to The Hamptons. It was late spring, and the city seemed a bit too loud and overcrowded for such news. They had only been married for a little over a year, so the pregnancy had come as a surprise._

_Walking along the street with all the shops, Tony noticed one with a sign for a fortune teller. He tugged on Pansy's arm, and said, "You should get your Tarot cards read. We can learn a little about the baby."_

_Pansy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Tony, unless that fortune teller is a witch in disguise, that reading would be full of lies. I don't need some random person to tell me my future," Pansy explained, steering Tony away from the storefront. "Besides, I took Divination at Hogwarts; if I wanted to have my fortune read, I'd do it myself."_

_As they walked, the clouds opened up, and it began to sprinkle. The rain was chilly, so Tony made sure to hold Pansy close. "Are you worried about being a mother?"_

" _Terrified," Pansy answered honestly._

" _I am too," Tony also admitted. "I don't want to be like my father."_

" _From what you tell me, he wasn't all that bad," Pansy said, squeezing his hand. "He may not have been around a lot, and you may not have always got along, but he loved you very much."_

_Pausing, Tony turned and stared down into Pansy's face in awe. "I really did get lucky when I met you, you know that, right?"_

" _I think I am the lucky one, Tony," Pansy told him and then kissed his cheek. "Come on, I'm not going to have my fortune told for me; I'd much rather map it out myself."_

Tony's coffee had long gone cold, but he sipped at it anyway. "I would never have thought that would be one of her favorite memories either," he admitted, grimacing as the cold brew hit the back of his throat.

Ginny laughed. "For being so utterly brilliant, you can be quite daft sometimes," she said bluntly, causing Harry to snort with laughter. Ruffling her husband's hair as she stood up, she said, "Let me get you another mug of that and see if I can't think of any more memories."

"Thank you," Tony muttered, unable to come up with something to retort with as his mind was so full of his wife at the moment. There were so many little memories he had with Pansy that she seemed to deem some of the best. This was turning into quite the project.

* * *

Wanda answered the door and broke into a wide grin. "Tony!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "It is good to see you. Where is Pansy? Draco will be so glad to see her."

Removing himself from Wanda's embrace, he cleared his throat. "It's just me actually. I'm working on a special anniversary present for Pansy and wanted to talk to you and Draco if you have time."

Giving him a sly look, Wanda gestured for him to come inside the house she shared with Draco, her husband. "What kind of gift? Don't you two usually take a trip to some tropical paradise for your anniversary?"

"Did someone say paradise?" Draco asked, sauntering into the living room where Wanda and Tony now stood. "Stark? I didn't expect to see you until the holidays. Where's Pansy?"

"I can see who the favorite of the two of us is," Tony said, shaking his head as he plopped down on the sofa. He was starting to feel a bit of jet lag. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, "I'm working on a memory book as a gift, and I was wondering if pansy ever shared a favorite memory of ours with you. I obviously can't ask her for help."

Draco smirked and sat down in his chair by the fireplace. "I can probably think of a few."

"This is such a sweet idea, Tony," Wanda said, sitting down as well. "I know of the perfect memory for you."

Tony opened the recording app on his phone and smiled. "Let's get started."

_Pansy all but crumpled onto the sofa after having finally managed to get Morgan to sleep. Blearily, she opened one eye to see Tony staring at her from across the room. "That child of yours fights sleep just as much as you do."_

_Chuckling, Tony closed the book he'd been reading and moved to kneel on the floor by his wife. "She's stubborn like her momma, as well." He kissed her forehead, and when he leaned back, he was surprised to find tears leaking from the corner of Pansy's eyes. "What's wrong? I was just teasing."_

_Pansy angrily brushed away the tears. "I'm not mad at you. I'm tired, and I worry that I'm just not doing a great job at this mother thing." She was sobbing now, but she kept on talking. "I wanted to be a good mom, but all she does is cry and fuss."_

_Tony felt his heart break at the sadness in her voice. Carefully, he crawled onto the sofa and cradled his wife against his chest. "Pans, you are brilliant. Babies cry." He shrugged one shoulder. "I apparently was a hellion of a child. It only seems fitting that Morgan would be the same."_

" _My mother was awful… I don't want to be like her," Pansy said through broken sobs._

" _You are the best mother to our daughter. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else," Tony told her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Besides, when she is older and acts out, we can just send her to Granger and Rhodey's house."_

_Pansy laughed and snuggled closer to him. "I like the sound of that." After a while, the witch fell asleep, and Tony concocted a plan._

_The next day Pansy was flipping through her emails when a new one popped in her inbox. "1-800-Flowers…," she mused, clicking on the new email. After skimming it over, Pansy stood from the sofa and wandered down to Tony's lab. He was sitting at this desk, so she cleared her throat._

_Swiveling around in the chair, Tony smiled when he saw Pansy standing there. "Dinnertime already?"_

_Pansy snorted. "No, but I got the strangest email just now. Did you order me flowers?"_

_Tony's face fell. "Oh no…" Rubbing a hand down his face, he groaned and then grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to do something nice for you and F.R.I.D.A.Y. insisted I order the flowers for myself. It asked for a recipient email, and I put yours." Glaring at the ceiling, he added, "Good job, F.R.I.D.A.Y. You ruined the surprise."_

" _I do apologize, sir," the AI replied._

_Throwing his hands into the air, Tony said, "Sorry, I was trying to brighten your day after last night."_

_Tucking her phone into her pocket, Pansy smiled at her husband. "I appreciate it. I can't wait to see what you bought." She gave him a kiss before returning upstairs._

_It was while she was making dinner that the flowers arrived, along with some candy and a big stuffed bear. Pansy read the card numerous times before tucking it away for safekeeping._

"She still has that card, you know," Wanda told Tony as she finished the story. "Ask her about it someday."

Blinking, Tony was taken aback. He never would have guessed after blundering up the surprise, Pansy would have kept the little card he'd made sure to include in the flower order. "I'd almost forgotten about that," he mumbled, surprised yet again by Pansy's memories.

"I'll tell you one thing about Pansy," Draco piped up from his chair. "She comes across as tough and callous, but inside she's as snuggly as a pygmy puff."

"I have no idea what that is," Tony said smirking, "but I get what you mean. I've seen how caring she is with Morgan, and with me too. I honestly don't deserve her."

"She feels the same way about you, Stark," Draco said, waving his wand and conjuring them some drinks.

Tony accepted the tumbler of wizarding firewhisky and took a sip. He always enjoyed the beverage. "We've been through a lot together, that is for sure."

"Do you want to know a memory she told me about early in your relationship?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have some time to kill before I have to head back to the States," Tony said with a smirk. "Why not? The more memories, the better. I want this gift to be perfect."

"It was right after you two became official," Draco began, crossing one leg over his knee. "Wanda and I were celebrating our engagement and had that big party…"

_Pansy joined Draco at the bar, waving for the bartender to bring her a refill. "Lovely party, Draco. I'm so happy for you and Wanda."_

_Smiling, Draco playfully elbowed his long-time friend. "Thanks, Pans. It looks like you may have found yourself a keeper as well."_

" _Do you like him? He's not too…" Pansy trailed off and shrugged. "I don't know. You don't think he's too much for me?"_

" _Too much for you? I worry you may be too much for him," Draco said with a laugh, tipping the bartender as his and Pansy's drinks were served. "Where has the famous Tony Stark disappeared to anyway? I expected you to be glued to each other's sides from what Granger and Potter have been telling me."_

" _We got separated," Pansy answered, sipping on her champagne. "I think he's somewhere with Rhodey maybe."_

_Draco turned and gave Pansy a good once over. "You're falling for him," he playfully accused, smirking when Pansy's cheeks flushed._

" _At my age, I thought feeling like a billion cornish pixies in my stomach was a thing of the past," Pansy said with a sigh, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "When I am with him… I feel, oh I don't know… whole?"_

" _Does he love you too?" Draco asked, his voice quiet so none of the many other partygoers could overhear._

_Pansy swore she was going to answer, but from across the crowded room, her eyes met Tony's and everything else seemed to disappear. It was like he was staring into her soul. Without another word to Draco, Pansy made her way through the crowd and met Tony halfway. She knew in that moment that she would never love another man the way she loved Tony Stark._

_Draco watched as Pansy and Tony kissed in the middle of the dancefloor as if they were the only ones in the room. His old friend may not want to admit it now, but she was in love with that man, and they were in it for the long haul._

"I have to go," Tony told Draco and Wanda at the end of that story. "I think I have all that I need." Standing, he set his empty glass on the end table and shrugged. "Thank you, and I'll see you both at Christmas."

After Tony had run out the door, Wanda turned to her husband and smiled. "They are precious."

Draco smirked and then sipped his firewhisky. "I hope Pansy likes her gift."

* * *

One week later found Tony and Pansy at their favorite restaurant in Malibu. Nobu was the first place Tony had taken Pansy on a date, and they found they both shared a love of Japanese cuisine. During dessert, Tony slid the book he'd created with their memories across the table.

"What's this?" Pansy asked, smoothing her hands over the shiny red paper, and playing with the gold bow. Tony always did favor those colors.

"A gift for my beloved," Tony said with a smirk. He swirled his glass of whiskey and waited for her to undo the bow. "Open it."

Pansy took her time opening the gift if only to torture Tony. When she'd ripped open the paper, she lifted the small book and read the cover aloud, "Our Precious Memories." Tracing the words with her fingertips, she lifted her gaze to Tony. "Did you make this?" she asked in awe.

"Actually," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I did. I asked all of our friends for memories you've shared that were special. Then, F.R.I.D.A.Y. to help create the actual book."

Pansy opened the book and began to flip through the pages, snippets of their memories jumping out at her and making her smile. "This is… This is really wonderful, Tony. Thank you so much." She stood from her seat and took Tony's hand. "Can we get out of here?"

"Absolutely," Tony said, allowing himself to be dragged from his chair. Their bill had already been applied to their tab, so there was no need to worry about that.

Once in Tony's Audi, Pansy instructed him to drive them to the Malibu Pier. They were quiet until standing at the end of the pier, far away from everyone else. At long last, Tony asked, "Why did we come here?"

"I always like when we find the quiet places where no one is around," Pansy explained, intertwining their fingers.

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked, tucking a piece of Pansy's hair behind her ear. The breeze would blow it back out again, but he enjoyed doing that for her.

"That book you created for me is wonderful," she began, gripping the wooden railing. "Are those stories all from our friends?"

"Yes," Tony replied, sidling up next to her to stare out over the ocean.

"Did you add yours too?" Pansy asked, glancing at him briefly.

"I-" Tony faltered. In all the excitement of putting the book together, Tony forgot to include his own favorite memory. He shook his head and admitted, "I actually didn't include it. I can remake the book."

Pansy laughed. "No, that's okay. I love it the way it is." She kissed his cheek and added, "You worked really hard on it, and that is what makes it so special."

"My favorite memory of us is the night Morgan was born," Tony whispered into the night. Inside his chest, his heart pounded at the memory. "You looked so beautiful with her in your arms, and I knew that my heart and life couldn't be more full than at that moment."

Pansy turned away from the ocean and snuggled into Tony's chest. "Well, then I have some exciting news for you," Pansy mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. "I'm pregnant."

The air rushed out of Tony in one quick breath. "What!?" Taking Pansy by the shoulders, he gently pushed her away so he could look upon her face. "Are you serious?"

Smiling, Pansy nodded. "Yeah, I found out about two weeks ago, but I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you as a surprise."

Taking Pansy back into his arms, Tony said, "It's the absolute best news, Pansy." They stood together, watching the ocean for a while longer before a thought popped into Tony's head. "By the way, what is your most precious memory?"

"Honestly?" Pansy mused, enjoying the warmth Tony's body provided in the chill of the ocean breeze. "It was that time when we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign."

Tony frowned as he tried to recall that night and how they'd driven his convertible all over the coast in search of the perfect date spot and never quite finding it. "Seriously? Why?" he asked, wanting to know why she would choose that exact night.

"Because it was the first time I ever saw you smile for real," Pansy explained, rubbing her hand up and down Tony's back. "We both had issues from our past, but when I told you our pasts could fuck it, your smile was so large lit up your eyes. I'd never seen it do that before then."

"I fucking love you," Tony said, remembering that moment. In that moment, he'd known Pansy was who he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. The moon was full that night, and so was his heart, just as it was now.

"I fucking love you too, Now, let's go home and tell Morgan she's going to be a big sister," Pansy said, lifting her face to smile at her husband.

"I think that is the perfect way to end this night," Tony told his wife as they began to walk back toward the car. "We have more precious memories to make."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
